Magic
Magic is the art of utilizing one's own Mana energy to bend the laws of reality to their whim. Origins The definite origin of Magic is disputed amongst scholars and religious doctrines. In truth; Magic was introduced to the Human race, followed by the other races, via Lucifer as one of his rebellious acts against God. Mana Mana is an energy source inherent to all Mages. It is a part of their lifeforce, meaning without it they can range from being crippled for the rest of their days to being a vegetable. Depending on the individual, when Mana is radiated from them it can take on a variety of colours but is generally a flashy display of a bright, coloured aura around the Mage. Mana is depleted when spells are cast, which drains the Mage, though some people have more Mana then others and training in certain spells can allow Mages to deplete less Mana when using them. Schools Alchemy The so-called "science of Magic", Alchemy is the study and application of Magical properties and the like in the use of potions and enchantments, in attempts to lace Mana into things to grant certain effects and attributes or change them. List of shown items created as a result of Alchemy: * Alteration Alteration Magic is described as one of the most complex and hard to control schools due to how dependent it is on the imagination and concentration of the user. It is used to alter one's surroundings to their whim, and can speed up the process of evaporation, condensation, and freezing. The Battlemage, Spike, is a notable practitioner of this school. List of shown Alteration spells: *Stone Spike - Moving the hands together and aiming the index and middle fingers together in an upward motion, the Mage will move both of their arms up in the direction they want the spike to go. Spike, as mentioned above, earned his nickname in a duel by utilizing this spell, winning the fight. * Conjuration Conjuration Magic involves summoning Familiars, or Magically-tamed beasts or monsters, to serve the Mage. A Summoning Circle is required with the creature's sigil depicted in it to summon it, the size of the circle and sigil depending on the size of the desired creature. It does not matter what material the sigil and circle are made from so long as the creature isn't from the planes of Hell. If it is, the sigil of the creature must be made from the creature's blood. List of shown Conjured creatures: *Hellhound - A canine Demon associated with fire and death, these creatures count as Hellspawns that require a Blood Sigil to be summoned. They are fiercely loyal to their summoner, however, and are good for tracking down or flushing out targets and enemies. * Divination Elemental Being the, hands down, most diverse school of Magic in existence, Elemental Magic has five different categories: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Lightning. Each of these categories has their own numerous spells associated with them. While some spells involving fire are in the Destruction school, that is because their emphasis is more on destruction than fire. It should also be noted that while the five listed above are the main categories, there are a few Elemental spells not falling within them. Some of these can even be mixtures of different spells together to form new Elemental spells. List of shown Fire spells: * List of shown Water/Ice spells: * List of shown Earth spells: * List of shown Wind spells: * List of shown Lightning spells: *Lightning Strike - A streak of lightning soaring down from Magically-made thunderclouds in the sky, Lightning Strike is extremely powerful and capable of either crippling or frying most people in a single strike. *Skraizer - Lightning raining down on a targeted point and built up into a laser-like beam that can burn through most objects and persons with ease. It seems to be an advanced form of Lightning Strike in that it is more concentrated and powerful. List of other Elemental spells shown: *Oil Slick - An ignitable pool of black liquid spewn forth from the Mage's mouth, Oil Slick can act as a deterrent to slow the movement of enemies due to how it sticks to surfaces and makes other things stick to it as well as a well-placed trap given its flammability. Illumination Illusion Force One of the more potentially disastrous and destructive spells, Force Magic applies to moving objects and people with an invisible energy field of Mana. While it takes less concentration than Alteration to do successfully, it still requires the full attention of the one using it to do correctly. If a fumble is made, depending on how potent the spell is, the Mage themself might trip or the target might be sent flying. There is only one Force spell, though it can be used in a variety of ways. People class these as "Push", "Pull", and "Lift". Restoration Restoration Magic is Magic used to heal and, as the name suggests, restore things back to their prime condition. Most healing and rejuvenating spells are listed under this category. List of shown Restoration spells: * Negation Negation Magic is a complex force of anti-Magic that still constitutes as Magic itself. The only known spell in this school is "Negate" and it varies in range and potency, varying from only a few feet to a few miles and only able to prevent a certain spell from casting to negating the use of Magic in that field altogether. It is introduced and primarily used by the Bast as a means to combat Lucifer's gift. Based on Power Source Light Dark Lunar Solar The Dark Arts Necromancy Voodoo Blood Magic Soul Magic Pain Magic Sound Magic An Angelic spin on Magic, this is arguably one of the most ancient and original forms of Magic ever made due to Angels using it before Magic's creation. Because of their similar society to Angels involving sound and music, Vaardenvalian Elves and Wajeelians are notably more fluent in this area. List of shown Sonic Spells: *Screech - Using Mana to enhance the reverberation in the throat, the voice becomes marginally more booming and powerful. This spell grants the voice the ability to shatter glass with a single yip, throw cars with a yell, and topple buildings with a scream. *Healing Chime - Mana added to either a voice or instrument that gives a healing effect to something biological. Uriel is an expert in this particular spell and, as a result, Matt is able to use his own variation of it when merged with her. * Academy of Magic